


You're my Priority

by MultiFanBase



Series: You're My Priority Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, has to do with the magic, jace is with them, never was with valentine, valentine is an ass, warlocks can get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanBase/pseuds/MultiFanBase
Summary: Magnus and Alec never expected the good life, with Alec being a Shadowhunter and Magnus being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They knew life wasn't going to be a walk in the park. But they never expected the troubles they will face.When Magnus becomes pregnant with Alec's child and Valentine on the lose Alec is worried. When Valentine starts his attacks on the Downworlders Alec will do anything to keep his husband and unborn child safe. But it isn't just Valentine Alec has to keep his family safe from.*sorry bad at summaries.*





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

Alec’s POV

  
I sucked in my breath as Magnus and Izzy started to walk down the aisle arms linked. Izzy offered to walk Magnus down the aisle because his father was no longer in the picture and his mother died at a young age. That didn’t seem to discourage him as he walked down the aisle with the biggest smile. His hair combed over with pink tips. He looks magnificent in his all white suite. I felt hands on my shoulders squeezing them.

“You okay man?” Jace asked and I nodded words caught in my throat. Once they reached the podium I held my hand out to help Magnus up the three steps. He takes my hand and I squeeze it. I take his other hand in mine as Izzy goes and stands by Raphael who was Magnus’s best man. I was very thankful for Raphael. He had been Magnus’s friend since the beginning. Raphael was delighted when Magnus’s asked him to be his best man. Jace and Simon were my best men. Simon and I have been kinda forced to get along since Raphael and him were dating. Raphael and Simon are a force not to be wreckin with. They cannot be separated. When Raphael would come over to Magnus’s loft, our loft, Simon was always with him. I have now grown fond of Simon and consider him a friend.

I am brought back from my thoughts when the priest started talking. I met Magnus’s eyes and forget to breath. His eyes were mesmerizing. He squeezed my hands and I squeezed back. He was what I wanted and he wanted me and no one would change it. We had a little trouble at first with the wedding because a typical shadowhunter wedding would involve runes which warlocks can not bare. But Simon, with his still mundane thinking told us about mundane weddings. Magnus fell in love with the idea immediately and I wasn’t far behind. I look over to two empty chairs and my heart aches. I knew my mom and father wouldn’t come. They hadn’t been supportive of our relationship from the beginning. It still would’ve been nice to have their support.  
“Now Magnus, your vows.” The priest says and Magnus nods at the priest then looks to me.

“My dearest Alexander.” Magnus started and his eyes sparkled with tears. “You are by far the best person I have ever met in my thousand years of my life. Your love for your family is extraordinary. You put everyone else above yourself. You have to be reminded to take care of yourself. I am glad I get to be that person.” He said and everyone chuckled. Magnus sighed. “Thank you...for teaching me...to love myself….when I thought I didn’t deserve it” Magnus stuttered averting his eyes. I reached out and swiped away a tear that escaped. “You made me feel loved.” He said. “I am honored to be able spend the rest of my life with you.” I wiped away another tear as his eyes met mine.

“Now Alexand-” The priest started but Magnus glared at him. Magnus was the only one to call me Alexander. Is just sounded wrong if anyone else said it. “I mean Alec. Your vows”

“Magnus. I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anyone else. You are the other half of me. You fulfill me. I know we will have our difficulties and troubles but with you by my side I feel unstoppable.” I said and some people clapped.

“The rings” The priest said and I turned to the end of the aisle where Max stood. He held a cushion with the two rings place neatly on it. Clary walked up next to him. Together they walked down the aisle. I peeked a glance at Jace as he watched Clary with a fond smile. Max and Clary came up the steps. She handed me a ring while Max hand Magnus the other. She closed my hand with hers. I smiled at her. We still argued, but not as much. I tolerate her more but she is more a sister now. She released my hand and takes Max’s hand and leads him back to their seats. I took Magnus hand in mine. His nails done a shiny shade of black. I smiled as I lifted his hand to my lips. A couple of “aws” erupted from the crowd and I laughed. I slid the ring onto his finger. He did the same.

“You may now kiss the groom” The priest declared. Magnus wrapped his arms around my neck as I placed my hands on his hips and connected our lips. Everyone erupted in cheer but my only focus was Magnus. The way his lips felt on mine. Our life was just starting.


	2. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one day!

2 Years Later

 

Alec’s POV

“You know I hate going to those parties” I complained to Magnus as he fixed his hair in the mirror. 

“But its Raphael’s birthday” He said 

“Even Raphael hates the club. You’re forcing him to go to his own birthday party” I said and Magnus shrugged.

“The old man doesn’t know how to have fun” He said turning to me.

“Magnus, you’re older than him by a thousand years” I said with a smirk and he walked over to me.

“Take that back” he said glaring at me playfully.

“And if I don’t” I teased and he raised a brow.

“Oh you’re asking for it” He said and he shoved me down on the bed connecting our lips.

“Still not taking it back” I said when he pulled away. He snorted as he moved to my neck and I gasped. “M-Magnus” I moaned as he mouthed at the skin.

“Hey Mag- Ew, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Simon stuttered as he walked back out of our room. I sighed annoyed as Magnus back away. 

“Why did you give him a key?” I asked sitting up flustered.

“Raphael made me.” He said kissing my cheek. “Look, you don’t have to go. Trust me Alexander, I know how much you hate large crowds. Just give Raphael a call later and say happy birthday” He said. He started out the room but I grabbed his hand.

“I love you” I said kissing his wedding ring.

“And I you” He said and then exited the room. “Come along Simone, let's go” I heard Magnus say and chuckled.

“Its Simon and you have to know that by now” Simon said as the door closed. I pulled out my phone and saw that Izzy had texted me.

 

Izzy: Max is here!!! Get your butt down here!!

I quickly typed back.

Alec: On my way.

I quickly pocketed my phone and grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the door.

 

As soon as I walked into the lobby of the Institute a smaller body collides with mine.

“Alec!” Max said wrapping his hands around my waist. Max had turned 12 two months ago and it was weird. I remember when he was only to my hip but now he is up to my chest.

“Hey buddy” I said lifting Max and throwing him over my shoulder.

“Put me down” He said laughing slapping at my back.

“Hey big brother” Izzy said coming up to me and kissing my cheek. “No Magnus today?” She asked and I shook my head as I put Max down.

“You mean the sexy Warlock” Max said and I shoved him. Izzy nodded.

“Yes, the very, very sexy Warlock” She said and I groaned.

“Please don’t fill his head with ideas” I begged. “But Magnus is hosting a birthday party for Raphael at Pandemonium.”

“The Downworlder club?” Max asked.

“Hey Max, why don’t you go and try to catch Jace off guard” Izzy said and Max nodded running off.

“So, hows mom and dad?” I asked as we walked down the hall. Izzy sighed.

“Bossy as ever but they have reasons. No sign of Valentine for a month. He’s planning something.” She said and I nodded.

“We will be ready” I said and she nodded. 

“I am just worried for our Downworlder friends and family.” Izzy said. “They are targets. I mean, big targets.” I took her hand.

“Nothing is going to happen to them. They are prote-” I cut off when I heard multiple footsteps running in the same direction. I frowned and Izzy and I shared a look. We ran out of the little hallway into the computer room to see a large group of Shadowhunters gathered around the tv. We walked slowly into the room and spot Jace and Max.

“Whats going on?” Izzy asked Jace before I had the chance.

“No idea but it's breaking news and it seems important if our radars pick it up” he said eyes glued to the screen. I turn up and watch the screen as the news reporter begins to speak.

“Yes Jim. A small group of men and women walked into Pandemonium with machetes. We are hearing screams now. The police have not yet arrived yet. We are the first to get the news and-”

The news lady continues to talk but I am in a state of panic. Pandemonium? Machetes? Then it all hits me. 

“Valentine’s army.” I said almost a whisper. I grab Izzy’s and Jace’s arms. “Valentine’s Army. “ I said. Then another wave of panic hits me. Magnus. “Magnus. Magnus is there with Raphael and Simon.” Panic starts to cross the others faces. Before Maryse has time to brief the Shadowhunters on their plan of action. I am already running towards the weapon area. Jace and Izzy hot on my heals.

“Our thoughts can’t be rash. We need to think.” Izzy said her hands shaking as she grabbing a Seraph blade. 

“Izzy my husband is in there” I said holstering my blade and shouldering my arrows.

“Yes, but so are a bunch of other Downworlders that need saving” Jace said. I know they weren’t trying to be harsh. They were right. I nodded.

“Right, sorry” I said.

“But we are with you Alec. We will get Magnus and the others out.” Jace said. I nodded and we headed out the institute. 

 

Magnus’s POV

“We must remain silent.” I said holding a finger up to my lips. When the killing started Raphael, Simon, and I gathered up as many Downworlders as possible and hid them in the bathroom. I pushed down my own fear as I took the role of trying to calm everyone down. I felt dizzy and sick. I used most of my magic defending others. I looked to Raphael. He had his hand over Simon’s mouth has Simon sobbed. He held Simon close against his body. Simon was closest to the first victim. He was so close to being next. But a vampire attacked one of the men making it able for Simon to make a run for it.

"Esta bien amor, it's okay love” Raphael whispered to Simon as his sobs started to calm. Raphael then turned to me. “Those men are Valentine’s. I saw the marks on their necks” I nodded. I had a strong urge to call Alec but did not want to make a single sound and let them find our location. I walked over to Raphael was and sat next to him against the stall. 

“I am so sorry” I said leaning my head back against the stall.

“Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t decide to walk into a club and kill a bunch of Downworlders.” He said as he ran his hand up and down Simon’s arm. Simon had stopped crying but was still shaking. “I may not like big crowds and clubs but I appreciate the gesture” He said giving me a weak smile. I smiled back and closed my eyes. What if I never saw my beloved Alexander again? I glance at Simon and Raphael and jealousy set in. They are lucky to have each other when I have to be here without Alec. I then felt guilty for even thinking that. We all sat in silence but tensed when one of our phones went of.

“Shhh, they’ll find us” someone muttered to the person's phone who was ringing. The person frantically silence their phone.

“Did you hear that?” A voice outside the door asked. 

“There are some in the bathroom” Another voice said. They then started banging at the door as we all backed away as far as possible. I readied my magic as the door opened. There was a thud and a clashing of swords but no one walked in. From our angle we could not see into the hallway. Then Alec and Jace walked in. 

“Magnus?” Alec said and his shoulders sagged with relief when he spotted me. I let out a sob of relief and Alec quickly engulfed me into a hug as I collapsed into him. All the emotion I was holding in for the others came out as I clung to Alec. “Its okay, I’m here.” He said. He then turned back to Jace.

“Help Izzy and the others get everyone out. The police just arrived and will want questions. Also put your blade away. They might mistake you for one of Valentines men.” Jace nodded and started leading everyone out. He took my face in his hands. “Are you hurt?”

“No, just...I thought I was going to die” I said calming myself down. He held me tighter.

“The police will want to question you but we can then head home.” Alec said and I nodded as he lead me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave Kudos. Also comments are nice too. I will totally respond.


	3. Chapter 2: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning* First time writing smut so go easy on me. Also some action.

1 week later

 

Alec’s POV

 

Ever since Valentine’s army attacked Magnus started having nightmares. He would start shaking and I would have to comfort him and coax him back to sleep. Tonight was one of those nights. Magnus had just woken up from another nightmare. I was in the kitchen making tea for him. I walked back into the room and sat next to Magnus.

“Here you go” I said handing him the mug. He took it with shaky hands.

“Thanks” He muttered as he sipped his tea. I moved so I was sitting next to him up against the headboard. I pulled him closer to me and he rested his head on my shoulder. “So many dead” He said mostly to himself. I kissed his head.

“We’ll catch him. We have to” I said and he placed his cup on the nightstand.

“I know you will. Just at what price?” He asked as he turned my head and attached our lips. I didn’t know how to answer the question so I continued to kiss him. He pulled me closer running his fingers through my hair. He deepened the kiss and I moved my hands to his waist pulling him closer to me. “Help me forget. Even if it's just for a short time. Help me forget.” He begged sliding his hand under my shirt and up my chest. I shivered.

“Its okay, don’t worry, I got you” I said gently as I flipped us so Magnus was on his back and I was hovered over him. He whimpered as I kissed his neck. As I mouthed at his neck I started to pull down his pants. He kicks them off when they get down to his ankles.

“I need you” He moaned as I sucked on one of his nipples. I slipped his shirt off. He tugged at my shirt. “Off” He gasped as I flicked my tongue over his nipple. I lean back and pull my shirt off and take my pants and boxers off as well. Magnus leans over and reaches into the nightable pulling out the lube.

“Babe, condom” I said leaning down nipping at his ear.

“I want to feel you.” He said breathy. I groaned at that. “Don’t worry, I am clean. And Its not like I can get pregnant Alexander. I'm a Warlock.” I took the lube from him and placed it on the bed and place two fingertips at his lips.

“Going to open you up babe.” I said and his eyes met mine. His cat eyes glowed bright. He kept contact as he started to suck on my digits. My eyes fluttered close. Magnus’s mouth was heaven. 

When I thought my fingers were wet enough I pull them from Magnus’s lips. 

“Lay back honey” I said and he obeyed eyes still locked with mine. “So beautiful.” I muttered as I moved down his body leaving kisses.

“Alec please, hurry.” He moaned. I smirked as place my thumb over his hole. “Ahh” He said bucking his hips a little. I apply more pressure. “Alec!” Magnus calls out and I feel a little guilty so I slowly slid in my pointer finger. “Shit” Magnus gasped gripping at the sheets. As I continued to move my finger I started to kiss his balls. I licked up his cock and he gasped. I pulled my fingers out and lubed up my cock. I moved and kissed Magnus passionately. 

“I love you Magnus. I won’t let anyone hurt you babe” I whispered into his ear as Magnus bucked up against me. We both groaned. I aligned myself with Magnus’s hole and slowly pushed in. Magnus gasped and wrapped his arms around my neck as I formed a rhythm.

“Ah-ah” He moaned and I picked up the pace and Magnus’s gripped tightened. I moaned as Magnus brought me in for a kiss.

“Mags, I’m c-close” I grunted as my thrusts became sloppy. 

“Me...uh...too” He gasped throwing his head back into the pillow as I hit is prostate. His nails dug into my shoulders blades. It took only a few more thrust until he was cumming over the both of us with a shout of my name. I moaned his name when I came inside of him. We layed there for couple minutes breathing heavily. Magnus smiled weakly. “We should shower before it starts to dries” He said and I nodded. I pulled out slowly and he whimpered. I lifted him bridal style and walked him to the shower.

 

 

Next Morning

 

Jace’s POV

 

"We texted him about an hour ago, where is he?” I asked Izzy as we walked down the cold New York streets towards Alec and Magnus’s loft. 

“Magnus is still on edge about what happened last week. Alec is ignoring calls and texts so he can’t be called in. He wants to make sure Magnus is okay” Izzy said and I frowned.

“Yeah but he is still need at the institute. we have a job to do”

“What if it was Clary? Would you go back to the Institute knowing Clary was on edge and terrified?” She asked and smirked when I stayed silent.

“Whatever.” I muttered. Once we reached their loft Izzy ringed the bell.

“Big brother, it's us” She said and the door clicked opened. I held it open for her and we headed up the stairs.

“Alec?” I called out as we entered the living room. 

“Lower your voices. Magnus is still asleep.” He said coming out of the kitchen. “He is still on edge.” He said sitting on the couch. I sat on the coffee table across from him as Izzy sat next to him.

“Alec, now I love Magnus. He is my brother in law and I know how much you love him and he loves you. But you have to get back to the Institute.” I said and Alec narrowed his eyes at me. 

“What Jace meant to say is that Maryse has a mission for us and she needs all three of us” Izzy said then shot me a glare.

“I am sorry but I can’t go. Magnus needs me. He barely sleeps, but when he does it's only nightmares.” 

“I know Alec, but may Downworlders are going to die if we don’t stop Valentine and we need every single Shadowhunters help, which includes you” I said getting annoyed. How could Alec be so stubborn?

“I can’t leave him.” He said crossing his arms.

“Do you not remember the oath you made when you became a Shadowhunter?” I asked raising my voice. I stood glaring down at him.

“Jace” Izzy said with a warning tone.

“Of course I do! But I also made an oath to Magnus to be there for him the day I married him!” Alec said standing glaring at me. “Through sickness and health. And right now I am staying” He said glaring at me.

“No you’re not” A small voice said and we all turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway. He was wrapped in a silk robe, face clear of any makeup. He looked ill. Alec opened his mouth to argue but Magnus held up a hand silencing him. “Jace is right. You should go. I’ll be fine” He said. He walked over and Alec pulled him into a hug.

“Promise?” He asked kissing Magnus’s head.

“I promise Alexander, go fight your demons.” His said kissing his cheek then pulled away. Alec turned to us.

“Okay, just let me get change then we can go.” He said then walked off towards their room. Izzy walked over to Magnus and hugged him. Magnus froze at first but then started to hug back.

“It's okay Magnus. We’ll stop Valentine” She said then pulled back and squeezed his arms.

“I know you will” He said with a weak smile. He looked to me. “Go easy on the guy please. He is only looking out for me” Magnus said. I nodded. 

“Yeah sorry for yelling but I knew it would wake you and Alec would only go if you told him to.” I said and Magnus smiled a real smile.

“Clever” He said and Alec reappeared in his usual dark clothing. He gave Magnus a quick peck on the cheek.

“Lets go before I change my mind” Alec said.

“Go before I kick you out” Magnus said. “And… be careful” He said and we headed out.

 

At Institute

 

“You decided to show up” Maryse said as we entered the Institute. 

“Hello mother” Izzy said with no emotions. Maryse rolled her eyes walking past us.

“I do not have time for your attitude. You have a mission” She called back to us. She stopped when she saw we weren’t following. “Well, come on” She said and we followed her.

“So whats our mission?” Alec asked. 

“Some of our Shadowhunters saw Circle members dragging a downworlder into an abandoned building.”

“Why didn’t they engage?” Izzy asked.

“Because they were not instructed to” She deadpanned tapping on her tablet.

“Who was in charge of that group?” I asked.

“I was.” Maryse said. Of course. “Just give us the address of the warehouse.” I said. She gave us the address for the building and we made a quick stop by the weapon room and then headed out. 

“Oh god” Izzy said as we stood in front of the building. It reeked of blood.

“Okay, we may see things so just stay strong.” I said and we headed in and split up. I sucked in a deep breath. There were about 5 dead Downworlder bodies on the first floor. “I am so sorry” I muttered to the bodies. I walked in deeper as Izzy and Alec went to check the other floors. I looked around but spotted no circle members.

“Jace! Izzy!” Alec called and I rushed up the stairs towards Alec’s voice.

“Whats wron-?” I started to ask but I stopped when I saw what Alec saw. A body was hanging from the ceiling by its wrist. I walked closer and frowned when I noticed the details of the body.

“He’s dead” Alec said turning away holding his head in his hands. Alec seemed to know the victim but I didn’t.

“Ragnor?” Izzy asked and my stomach dropped. It was Ragnor Fell. Magnus’s best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed. I enjoy reading and responding to your comments.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I a little twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

Magnus’s POV

I ended up calling Raphael and Simon to come over after I could no longer handle the silence. So we were all sat on the couch with the tv on.

“So bored” Simon groaned as he continued to change the channel like he has been doing for the past five minutes.

“Sheldon please stop” I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Its wasn’t funny the first time you didn’t get my name and it's still not funny” Simon said as he continued to change channels.

“Amor solo deja. Love, just stop.” Raphael said taking the remote from Simon. So we ended up watching some soap opera. Raphael and Simon were arguing about who was the father of the baby. I tried to pay attention but I felt ill again. I stood abruptly and headed towards the bathroom.

“Magnus?” Raphael asked I walked quicker when I felt my stomach flip. Once in the bathroom I fell to my knees and lifted the toilet seat and started to throw up.  
“Magnus?” Raphael asked. I felt him kneel beside me and rub my back as I continued to throw up. “Simon, get a glass of water” He said and I heard Simon run off towards the kitchen. I started to gag when nothing else came up. My grip on the toilet seat started shaking and I realized my whole body was shaking. 

“I got some napkins too” Simon said as he handed the stuff to Raphael. Raphael grabbed me by the shoulders and wiped my mouth.

“I-Im fine” I argued.

“No you’re not. This is the third time today. What did you have to eat?” He asked as he handed me the glass of water.

“Nothing” I replied after I sipped the water. Raphael looked to Simon.

“I’ll make him something.” Simon said squeezing Raphael’s shoulder then exiting the bathroom.

“Should I call Alec?” He asked and immediately shook my head.

“He has enough things to worry about. He doesn’t need to add me to that list” I said as Raphael helped stand.

“But he is your husband. He has a right to know you’re not feeling good.” Raphael argued. Before I could retort my phone rang from Alec and I’s bedroom. 

“I got it” I said pulling my wrists from Raphael's to answer my phone. I picked up my phone and saw it was Alec. I answered. “Hello Alexander, is everything okay?” I asked.

“Magnus I am so sorry” He started his voice shaking. I frowned as Raphael entered the room.

“About what love?” I asked.

“I can’t tell you over the phone, it's not right. Get to the institute as soon as possible. Bring Raphael too. This affects him too.”

“Alec what the hell happened?” I asked irritated.

“Please just hurry” he said then hung up.

“Whats wrong?” Raphael asked. 

“I don’t know but Alec wants us both at the institute now.” I said. Raphael nodded. I know I wasn’t in my best condition but Alec seemed very upset. I used my magic to fix myself up to look presentable. 

“Simon, do you mind staying here by yourself?” Raphael asked. I know Simon has been clingy as ever since that terrible night. He hesitated with his answer.

“Yeah, sure...no problem. I’ll have some food ready for when you guys are back” He said nervously. Raphael took his hand.

“You know you can come along if you don’t want to be alone. I understand”

“No, I need to do this. I have to be able to be on my own. I’ll be fine” He said kissing his cheek. “Now go. Sounds like something bad happened.” Raphael nodded and I opened up a portal. My eyesight blurred. Maybe using magic wasn’t a good idea. Raphael grabbed my wrist.

“Come on.” he said and we walked through.

 

Alec’s POV

We had unchained Ragnor's body and brought him back to the institute to be examined. I had called Magnus and I couldn’t tell him over the phone that his best friend was slaughtered by Valentine's men. I paced back and forth waiting for Magnus and Raphael to arrive. I only met Ragnor a few times but I knew how close Magnus, Raphael and Ragnor were. They were inseparable. The closest of friends...and I couldn’t save him. What will Magnus think of me? If we had acted sooner he might still be alive. I had escaped to my old room trying to avoid everyone. I couldn't deal with Maryse right now.

“Alec?” Clary asked opening the door. 

“Yeah?” I asked stopping my pacing.

“Magnus and Raphael just arrived. They’re asking for you” She said and I nodded following her out. Magnus and Raphael were talking with Izzy and Jace when we arrived. Magnus saw me first and rushed over to me.

“What the hell is going on Alexander? What is so bad that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” He asked his voice high with panic. I grabbed his hands.

“Its Ragnor.” I said and Magnus tensed.

“What about him?” Raphael asked walking over to us. “What about him? Is he okay?” He asked panic in his eyes. I shook my head.

“Valentine’s men got to him” I said and was startled when I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Raphael attack the nearest Shadowhunter that happened to be Raj. 

“This is your fault” He hissed. “If you guys had done your damn job he would still be alive.” 

“Raphael let him go” Magnus said pulling from me. “Come here” Magnus said pulling Raphael away from Raj and pulling him into a hug. Raphael clung to Magnus as he let out a heart wrenching sob. It was a terrible sight. Magnus was practically holding Raphael up. After a couple of minutes Raphael pulled away from Magnus tears still streaming down his face.

“I want to see the body” He said weakly and I nodded.

“This way” I said voice cracking. Magnus kept his arm around Raphael as I lead them down the hall. I could see the unshed tears in Magnus’s eyes. He was not allowing himself to mourn. He probably thought he had to be strong for Raphael. I lead them outside the infirmary. Catarina, a warlock who was issued by the Clave to be our personal Warlock then be sent to the City of Bones, walked out. 

“I am so sorry for your loss” she said. There was a glass window and you could see in. 

“Oh my god” Magnus said when he saw Ragnor's scarred body. “My poor cabbage” He said and he turned away from the window while Raphael stared. 

“I am so sorry Magnus.” I said pulling him into my arms. He pushed me away.

“I can’t breath” He said. He looked at me and his eyes were unfocused. “I-I” He said and his legs gave out. 

“Magnus!” I heard Raphael call out as I caught him. “Is he okay? He has been throwing up all morning.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” I asked picking him up.

“Bring him in here” Catarina said leading us into the infirmary.

“He didn’t want to because he didn’t want you to worry about him” He hissed.

“Not in my infirmary.” Catarina said as she waved her magic over Magnus. “Please get out” She said and we obliged but peered through the window. 

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t be taken my anger out on you” Raphael said watching Magnus through the window. Catarina looked up at us and exited the infirmary.

“Can I have a word with you?” She asked but didn’t wait for answer as she dragged me a little ways away from the infirmary.

“Whats wrong is he okay?” I asked.  
“The last time you and Magnus had intercourse, did you use protection?” She asked and I was taken back.

“What?” I asked astonished.

“Just answer the question” She said.

“No, but he is a Warlock. We didn't think we had to use it since Warlocks can't have children.” I said unsure. Catarina nodded. “Can you please explain what is wrong with my husband?” I asked annoyed.

“Your husband is pregnant.” she said then sighed. “And keeping this baby might kill him.”


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Catch a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abortion speak. Obviously won't happen.
> 
> Also another twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start back to school Monday after my little break so updates might come a little slower but I will try my best to update 2 days from each update.

Alec’s POV

“What?” Raphael asked coming over to us.

 

“Look this isn’t really your business” Catarina said.

“I just lost my best friend and my other best friend is really sick so I think it is my business. You can try to tell me otherwise but I won’t listen” Raphael hissed. 

“So what is so dangerous about Magnus being pregnant?” I asked.

"You are a Shadowhunter. You have angel blood mixed in with human blood. Warlocks have demon blood mixed with human blood. That's a mixture that screams danger. This baby could kill your husband.” Catarina explained. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn’t lose Magnus. I am the one that is suppose to die. Not him.

“Then we’ll just get rid of it” Raphael said and I turned to him calmly.

“That's not your choice” I said and he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“So its your choice?” He asked.

“Yes and no. I can have a say but in the end its Magnus’s choice. Its his body. I am not going to force him to do anything he won’t want to do” I said running my hands through my hair.

“You and I both know he will try to keep it” Raphael said sounding broken

“Then we will work through it” I said more confident then I felt. Catarina walked back and looked through the window. Raphael looked at me unsure but said nothing.

“Your husband is awake. I will explain the situation to him.” She said then walked into the room. I started to pace wringing my hands. Raphael then turned towards me.

“You know Magnus is going to want to keep it? Even if it kills him? You know he will” Raphael said and turned away from me back to the window. “And if he dies” He said continuing to look at the window. “I will blame you.”

“Alec?” I heard Jace call and I saw him running over with Clary and Izzy. Before he could say anymore I pulled him into a hug resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back as I took deep breaths. Raphael explained the situation to the others. “Shit” Jace said then pulled away. “It's going to be okay Alec. Don’t worry.” I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

“You don’t know that.” I said .

“Yes I do. Magnus will be able to handle it. He’s been through a lot. But he has you too.” Jace said and I just nodded.

“You’d be the best dad” Izzy said taking my hand. “But I think Magnus should get rid of it. Adopt instead of taking the risk.” She said and I nodded. I agreed with her but I knew it wasn’t my place. The door opened and we all turned to Catarina. 

“He’s awake.” She said and everyone sighed in relief. She turned to me. “He wants to talk to you.” She said. I nodded and squeezed Izzy’s hands then walked into the room. Magnus was sitting up. His eyes met mine and I made my way over. He patted the spot next to me on the bed. I sat next to him pulling him close to me.

“You should’ve called. Let me know how you were feeling. I would’ve been home in a second.”

“That's why” he said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. “You’re needed here. I didn’t want to be a distraction”

“You are not a distraction. You are my husband who was ill. But now we know why. Magnus…. I helped make it at least hear me out because I know you already made up your mind” I said. Magnus said nothing so I continued. “I love you Magnus. So much it scares me. I would do anything to ensure your safety. The thought of losing you...I-it scares me. You are suppose to live forever. Not die before me. But I will be by your side either choice you make.” I said then kissed his head.

“I love you Alec. But like you said, I made my decision. I want to keep it.”

“Then I am with you till the end.” I said tilting his head to make him look at me. His eyes lit up. He hugged me.

“We’re going to be parents.” He said laughing. I hugged him back.

“Yeah we are.” The door opened as we pulled away from each other.

“I am guessing you’re keeping it” Catarina said and Magnus nodded. “Well you know the risks. I would like to aid during the birth if you’d let me.” She said detaching cords from Magnus. Magnus looked to me and I shrugged.

“We’d love to have you.” Magnus said. She smiled. The door opened.

“Can we hurry up and leave. Simon hasn’t been responding to my texts.” Raphael said and I nodded. I got out of the bed to help Magnus.

“Alexander I am fine.” He said. “I will open up a portal.” Magnus said standing but Catarina stopped him.

“No magic. Magic takes away energy that your baby needs to survive.” She said and I frowned. With Valentine at large Magnus needed to be able to defend himself. Magnus is a strong fighter with or without magic but with the baby he would be defenseless. Magnus didn’t seem as worried as I was about this as he nodded. “I will open a portal for you.” She said as magic flowed from her fingertips. Once the portal had open Magnus and Raphael walked through. I was about to when Catarina grabbed my arm. “Here's my number. If anything bad happens do not hesitate to call. I have experience with this. It may be rare but it has happened before.” She said handing me the piece of paper. I took it and thanked her. I then followed everyone through the portal.

 

Raphael’s POV

 

“Simon!” I called in a panic when we arrived back at Magnus’s. It was trashed. The table was flipped. A vase was broken and three circle members laid unconscious and bloodied on the floor.

“How did they find us?” Magnus asked. “I had the wards up” He said. Alec kneeled down to check the pulse of the men.

“They’re dead” He said.

“Simon!” I called again. I moved farther into the loft looking for him.

“I am not falling for it again” Simon said voice shaking from the bathroom.

“Fall for what?” I asked leaning against the door. 

“Those men out there, your men used shapeshifter ruin to trick me. I thought it was Raphael and the others.” He said then broke out into sobs.

“Simon, please it's me open up. Come on you know it's me. Baby please.” I begged. It pained me to hear him in so much pain.

No! I am not falling for it again! I am not stupid! Now get out before I come out there and kill the rest of you!” He hissed.

“Say something only you two would know” Magnus whispered to me and I nodded. 

“You have a heart shaped birthmark on your left butt cheek” I said and then their was silence. Then the door clicked. I took a step back as Simon slowly opened the door. My heart broke at the sight. He was shaking as he held a sharp knife in his left hand covered in blood. “Come here Amor” I said and Simon dropped the knife and I pulled Simon into my arms placing my hand on his neck. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you” I mumbled as he clung to me.

“We can’t stay here. They know where we live now.” Magnus said.

“I know where to go. Pack up anything you need.” Alec said and Magnus went off to their room. Alec came over to me. “Do you want me to go to your place and get your stuff?” He asked. 

“No it's fine. We can go out and get some stuff later.” I said and Simon pulled away. 

“I am starving” He muttered. 

“I will need to make a pit stop at Hotel Dumort though” I said and Alec nodded.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I had made a quick trip to Hotel Dumort to grab some blood bags. I then informed the clan to stay low and out of trouble.

“You’re a lifesaver Izzy, thanks for letting us stay” I heard Alec say as I came up the stairs. 

“No problem. I hated living alone.” She said then smiled at me when she spotted me. “Hey Raphael.”

“Hey, do you know where Simon is?” I asked. She pointed to the couch. Simon and Max were talking and Simon had a big smile on his face. I couldn’t help the smiled the crossed my face. Simon deserved to smile more. “Thanks.” I said quickly then went over to the fridge and placed the blood bags in. I then walked over to Simon and kissed his cheek. “How are you feeling?” I said my lips brushing against his ear.

“Better. Can you get me a blood bag. I am kinda busy” He said as he struggled with Max who was tackling him. I nodded and messed up his hair. I then walked back to the kitchen. I got the bag and handed it to Simon.

“Okay Max, we need to go. We’re needed at the Institute. You too Alec”

“I know.” He muttered. He kissed Magnus goodbye then headed out the door following Max and Izzy.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Alec’s POV

It was hard to pay attention with Magnus at the back of my mind. I was terrified I would lose Magnus in this whole process. But a big part of me was happy. I was going to be a father. Magnus and I would have a child of our own.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” I heard Maryse call down the hall. I groaned when she came into the room.

“How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked trying to put a lid on my anger,"it's Lightwood-Bane.” I asked annoyed. She ignored me as she told the other Shadowhunters in the room to leave. She then turned to me with heated eyes.

“Why did I have to find out from someone else that you got that Warlock pregnant?” She asked and I glared at her. The way she said Warlock made me sick.

“His name is Magnus. I didn’t tell you because you wouldn’t have cared” I said trying to ignore her.

“I still have the right to know. You may not like it but I am still your mother” She said grabbing my arm. I snatched it from her grip.

“You gave away that right.” I said then walked out of the room. 

I needed to clear my head. I decided to take a walk. The sun was starting to set, it was a beautiful sight. I decided I should check in with Magnus to see how he was feeling. I made a promise to myself to call him every hour to make sure everything was okay. I pulled out my phone but it was knocked from my hand when a force knocked me to the grown. I groaned but quickly got to my feet, seraph blade in hand to spot a large wolf in front of me. 

The wolf growled at me and beckoned with its head to follow it. I was guessing this was no ordinary wolf but a werewolf. The walk darted into the alleyway and followed close behind. The werewolf darted out of the alleyways and I recognized the area. It wasn’t far from Hotel Dumort. The wolf pulled at my sleeve turning us down a street and I froze. I could see bright red flames. I charge towards the source and my heart dropped. This was definitely the work of Valentine. Hotel Dumort was engulfed in flames.


	6. Chapter 4: Doctor Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this is late. Its also short but I had some family problems to deal with. I will make the next chapter at least 3,000 words to make up for it. Love you guys :)).

Magnus’s POV

“I am not hungry” I muttered as Simon brought a plate over to me. I was sitting on the couch reading one of the spell books when Raphael told Simon to cook something for me. “To be truthful, Shelly, I actually find that sickening” I said placing my hand on my stomach when it churned.

“Its pizza” Simon said astonished.  
“I know what it is Sarah, disgusting.” I said then turned the page in the book.

“Raph, something is wrong with Magnus. He finds pizza disgusting.” Simon called. I rolled my eyes as Raphael walked out of their bedroom and into the living room.

“How are you feeling?” He asked hesitantly sitting next to me. Raphael has been a little awkward around me. He is trying to be supportive but I know he doesn’t agree with my choice on keeping the baby.

“ A little nauseous but I’ll be fine.”I said as I rubbed my flat stomach. Raphael sighed and closed his eyes leaning back in the couch.

“I miss him” Raphael said so quietly I might’ve missed it. I stilled knowing exactly who he was talking about.

“I do to” I replied.

“God you two were so touchy, inseparable” He said with a breathy laugh, “made me feel left out. But then you two would drag me into you dumb cuddle fest.” he said and I chuckled wetly as my eyes swelled with tears. “ When Ragnor asked if I secretly enjoyed them I told him no. That I hated the affection. But that was the biggest lie. I enjoyed them, the warmth made me feel loved. Something I had not felt at the time. I regret not telling him that” He said. I closed the book I was reading and set it aside. I scooted closer to Raphael and rested my head on my shoulder. I took his hand in mine. Simon came in and kissed Raphael’s cheek then cuddled into him. We all fell asleep like that.

 

 

My sleep was interrupted by a phone ringing. I grumbled moving myself so I was no longer cuddled up against Raphael. Raphael shifted in his sleep pulling Simon closer. I smiled fondly but my smiled turned to a wince when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach. I bit my lip trying not to groan. I looked around and saw it was Raphael’s phone that was going of. 

“Raphael, wake up” I said shoving him awake. He frowned but sat up and reached over and picked it up.

“Hello?” He asked as Simon leaned closer towards him. I closed my eyes as another pain struck my stomach. I let out a breath and open my eyes as Raphael jumps up. 

“Simon get up” Raphael hissed shaking Simons leg. I frowned. Raphealed sounded panicked.

“What's wrong? Who is it?’ I asked. Raphael shushed me and I frowned at that. I was about to sass him when I saw him but he dropped the phone and violently shook Simon. 

“Get up” He hissed and Simon jumped up.

“What? Who? What?’ Simon asked looking around then his eyes met Raphaels. “Raph? What happened?” Simon asked placing his hands on Raphaels.

“Circle members attacked the hotel. We need to go now.” Raphael said pulling from Simon. If possible Simon paled more than normally. “Now come on” Raphael said then bolted out the door leaving it wide open. Simon looked back at me then followed after Raphael. I groaned into the pillow curling up on myself as another pain stabbed my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself moaning in pain. Calling Alec was not an option. I would never want him to see me like this. Weak, and helpless. But maybe Catarina could help. I mustered up all the strength i could and stood.

“Come on pumpkin, work with me” I said rubbing my flat stomach. I walked into the bedroom and reached for my phone. I mentally thanked Alec for not listening to me and putting her and putting her number in my phone. I dialed it and whimpered when another pain shot through my stomach.

“Hello?” Cat’s voice asked.

“Please…” I choked out as I curled in on myself groaning.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” She asked her voice rising in panic.

“It hurts” I mumbled out and I heard her sigh in relief which made me frown.

“You going through what are called growing pains. Its normal. I will be right over. Want me to alert Alec, even though it's kinda hectic over here with another Circle attack”

“No...its f-fine. He’s busy.” I said moving to lay down on the bed with my phone pressed to my ear.

“Okay, I will be there as soon as I finish up here” She said then hung up. I buried my face in the pillow waiting for her arrival.  
About twenty minutes later there was a buzz and Cats voice spoke through the speaker. “Magnus, it's me.” It took me some time to muster the energy to get up. I moaned as I stood placing a hand on my stomach. It annoyed me how I couldn’t just use my magic to open the door and actually had to let her in. My eyesight blurred when I finally opened the door. “Hi Mag-Oh...” She said but I lost the rest as my knees gave out and I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 5:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made a updating schedule. Starting next Friday, February 24, I will be updating every Friday. If I can I might move it to this Friday if I finish the chapter by then. But if not this Friday then definitely by the 24th. Then after that there will be updates every Friday.

Alec’s POV

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” I asked Cat as she closed the door to our bedroom letting Magnus rest in peace. I had to force down all my anger. 

I had arrived home just about 10 minutes ago after dealing with the vampires that survived the attack. I expected to be meet with Magnus smiling at me as I walked in the door doing whatever he did to distract himself. I was surprised when he didn’t come to meet me. I headed to the room Magnus and I shared and became dizzy when I saw his pale body lying still on the bed. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Cat was dabbing his forehead with a cloth.

“He told me not to” She said crossing her arms. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. “He insisted on me not calling you” She said. I opened my eyes glaring at her.

“Magnus was in so much pain that he passed out and you didn’t think that was good time to ignore Magnus’s request and call me.” I said through gritted teeth. Cat didn’t meet my eyes.

“I am so sorry. I thought that he was over reacting to the pain. I didn’t think it was this bad. I came like 20 minutes after he called an-” 

“You did what?!” I interrupted raising my voice. “Magnus calls saying he is in pain but you think it's okay to arrive 20 minutes later?” I asked almost delirious.

“I’m sorry” Cat said with tears in her eyes. “I realize now I should’ve come right away. I won’t make that mistake again. I will also call” She said and I sighed.

“I am sorry, that was unfair of me.” 

“No, no, you were right.” She said. I was still mad at her but I could tell she was trying very hard too. But I had lost some of my trust in her. She was going to have to earn it back. 

I just nodded and opened the door to the room to take my spot by Magnus’s bedside. He laid there still unconscious. Once I sat in the chair next to him I take his manicured hand in mine and run my thumb over his knuckles.

“Right now, I am finding it difficult to love this baby” I confessed to him. “It is causing you so much pain. Sadly, you’ve probably been through worse pain then this, but you shouldn’t have to go through pain like this. You deserve so much more. If you wanted a child of our own so much, if I could I would take the burden off of you and carry it myself. I will learn to love our child, I promise. A part of me is ecstatic about becoming a father. The other part is cautious.” I said then brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. “I know you will be fine. It's just scary.” 

“You can’t go in there” I heard Cat’s voice say. I stood as the door opened to reveal Raphael.

“Why aren’t you doing your job Shadowhunter. My people ne-” He glanced over at Magnus then back to me. “What happened to him?” He asked rushing to Magnus’s other side.

“I am not exactly sure” Cat said and Raphael glared at her.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He hissed standing shooting daggers at her. “My best friend is unconscious pale, and sweating like crazy and you don’t know?” I stood walking towards him.

“Raphael calm down. You still upset-”

“Don’t you dare. I lost half of my clan,my family.” Raphael whimpered, "I refuse to lose anyone else. Especially M-....especially Magnus" He choked looking back to his best friend.

“You won’t lose Magnus. Not on my watch.” Catarina said determined. “Now excuse me I’ve got work to do” She said and ushered us out of the room.

 

(One Hour Later)

 

It had been an hour and Raphael and I started to become restless. I decided to distract myself with my phone when Raphael decided to start pacing. I realized I had ten missed called. When I checked I winced when I realized they were all from Maryse. I stood and walked to the bathroom as I called her.

“Maryse?” 

“Alec where are you? Jace said you left for the night. But I did not dismiss you.” 

“I am an adult Maryse. I don’t need you to dismiss me.” I said through gritted teeth. 

“I’m home,” I heard Izzy say as she entered the apartment. 

“Look I got to go.” I said then hung up. I exited the bathroom entering the living room to see Izzy give Raphael a quick hug.

“How is he?” Izzy asked pulling back and pecking my cheek. Before either Raphael or I could respond a throat cleared. We all turned to see Cat. She was leaning against the wall weakly as Magnus stood next to her. Raphael was the first to get to Magnus, obviously because of his vampire speed, before I could and enveloped him in a hug.

“I hate you” he muttered as he buried his head in Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus smiled hugging Raphael back.

“I love you too.” Magnus said. Raphael pulled away then I pulled Magnus close to me.

“Hey handsome” I said voice cracking. I closed my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. I could've lost him. The baby my husband is carrying is killing him and there is nothing I can do.

Magnus takes my face in his hands. 

“Oh my Alexander” He said wiping a tear that slipped out. He pecked my lips and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in for a hug. I kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much Mags.” I said and he kissed my shoulder and pulled away. He smiled at Izzy as she practically tackled him into a hug. I turned to Cat who was watching us with a smile on her face. 

“How is he suppose to endure this pain for nine months? It will kill him.” I said and she frowned. Raphael coughed while Magnus avoided my eyes.

“You didn’t tell him?” She asked eyes widening.

“Tell me what?” I asked looking between the three of them. I looked to Izzy who shared my confusion.

“Warlock pregnancies don’t last the same length of time as Mundanes and Nephilims. Warlock’s are only pregnant for two months” I frowned pulling away from Magnus.

“You didn’t think to tell me that?” I asked and Magnus avoided my eyes. I scoffed. “Anything else I should know that you didn’t tell me?” I asked crossing my arms. Magnus winced at the tone of my voice and I immediately felt guilty but did not back down. Magnus avoided my eyes.

“I...um....I-I decided... I don’t want magic during the birth. I am afraid that it could affect the baby.” Magnus said looking to me then to Cat who shook her head.

“Magnus that is a stupid decision.” Cat said rubbing her face with her hand. "You could bleed to death."

“I agree” I said. “You didn’t even talk any of this over with me.”

“What happened to it being my body, my choice?” He asked. I grounded my teeth together.

"But it is also my baby." I replied.

"That you don't want!" He yelled at me. "Yeah, I heard you." His eyes were glossed over with tears. I bit my lip looking away.

"I am learning to." I said wringing my hands. "But why are you so keen on keeping things from me?” I asked raising my voice.

 

“We should go” Izzy whispered to Raphael and Cat as they exited the room. Magnus avoided my gaze. “We’re suppose to be in this together but you keep putting everything on your own shoulders. I am here for you but you're not letting me.”

“Are you really here for me?” He asked his eyes finally meeting mine. My mouth fell open from the question. “You are never home.”

“You always refuse to call me. ” I shot back.

“Because I know Aldertree and Maryse work you like a dog. They hate me and if I called you home they would use that against you.” He said.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked practically yelling. “I am trying so fucking hard to be here for you, to be a good husband and also a good Shadowhunter. We are in the middle of a war and I think this is the worse time to raise a child.” I yelled running my hands through my hair. I met Magnus’s eyes and winced when I saw un-shed tears. He glared at me as I tear slipped down his cheek. He looked away wiping at it. “Magnus I am so- I started but sighed. “I should go. I’ll be at Jace and Clary’s if you need me” I said grabbing my jacket and leaving the apartment.

 

1 week later ( Nearing the end of month 1 of Magnus's Pregnancy.)

 

Clary’s POV

 

“You’re unbelievable” I said exasperated. “You left your pregnant husband at home because he wanted to spend more time with you.” Jace shook his head. Alec groaned.

“I know, I fucked up. I am going to apologize. I just feel so guilty.” He groaned.

“Well, I would drag your ass back there to apologize but we got to go” Jace said as he got of the phone. “Robert just called. Aldertree is calling a meeting.” I groaned forcing myself off the couch to my feet. Alec did the same. We followed Jace out of the apartment and into the dark night.

 

We arrived at the institute in about 20 minutes and everyone gathered as Aldertree stood at the podium. 

“It has come to my attention that a rumor is going about” He started and everyone started to mummer. 

“You don’t think…?” I asked leaning close to Jace to whisper in his ear. He wrapped his arm around my waists pulling me closer. “It's about...you know” I said and he took a quick glance at Alec he stood not too far from us mixed in with the crowd waiting for Aldertree to continue. His arms were crossed, no emotion crossing his face as he waited for Aldertree to continue.

“Well, rumor or not you all still need to be aware. Word has been going around that a Downworlder and a Nephilim having a child” He stated and everyone in the room started talking. A lot of people took glances at Alec but he kept his cool. “One of the two is carrying this child hoping to bring it into the world. I want to find this couple.” He said and Alec shifted. Like hell we were going to let him get close to that baby. “Its for their own good. If Valentine were to find out about this baby and how it will have Demon and Angel blood, who knows what he would do?” Aldertree said and I felt Jace tense next to me as I did the same. He looked to Alec and I did the same to see Alec’s calm posture gone. His eyes were blown wide, jaw slack, and arms dangling at his side. It didn’t cross any of our minds that Valentine would come after the child. But now that it has been said out loud it makes perfect sense. “So if you find this couple, direct them to me. I am only trying to help. That is all, you’re dismissed.” Aldertree said walking away from the podium.

The loud voices started up again. Jace and I went after Alec who practically darted from the room. We walked quickly after him and Jace grabbed his wrist to slow him down.

“You aren’t actually going to tell Aldertree about…” He trails of and Alec looks at him in shock.

“What? No, of course not. Aldertree may say he means well but he is never to be trus-Magnus!” Alec said as Magnus started walking towards us. He turned to us and Jace just nodded.

“You better fucking apologize or I will kick your ass” Jace said then took my hand leading me away.

 

Magnus’s POV

 

“I am so sorry Magnus” was the first thing Alec said when I came face to face with him. He didn't look to good. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler then usual. Probably haven't eaten or slept.

“I too am sorry. ” I said kissing his cheek. He sighed in relief. Then his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” His eye then fell down to my stomach. My growing stomach was hidden with a glamour. “Where's…” He trailed off.

“Aldertree called said he wanted to meet with me.” I said answering the first question. “And it's a glamour” I said whispering the last part. “But it won’t last long” Alec nodded taking my hand.

“Why would Aldertree want to see you?” He asked but I didn’t get a chance to hen Aldertree called my name.

“Magnus, you’re here. Good.” He said walking over to us. “And on a friendly bases with Alec.” He said eyeing us two. Before either of us could question what he meant he told us to follow him to his office. “Have a seat” He said motioning to the two seats in front of his desk. He sits and we do the same. He frowns when he looks at our intertwined hands. “I thought you two got divorced.” I snort as Alec chokes on air.

“Where did you hear that?” I asked.

“Maryse told me that you two got into a fight and that you filed for divorce. I guess she misunderstood” Aldertree said and I felt Alec tense at the mention of Maryse’s name. Classic Maryse. “But that's not why we’re here. I am guessing you heard my little announcement?” He asked looking at me. I nodded as my chest tightened. “Well I am going to just ask you guys straight up then because you are the only Downworlder and Nephilim couple I am aware of. Is it you two? Are either of you bearing a child?” I snorted ready to put on an act.

“Aldertree you obviously don’t know me. Me? A father? I would feel bad for the poor thing” I said smoothly as I felt Alec squeeze my hand. What I said wasn’t half false. I can’t really see me as a father. I am too unorganized and I am afraid it will affect the child.

“Ah, you’re right. I was surprised when you actually settled down. Left your playboy ways behind.” He said getting out a drink and two glasses. He said those with a little bit a bite that made my fake smile falter a little.

“Well, we told you the truth. Can we leave?” Alec asked sensing my discomfort.

“Not before a drink. Come on” He said pouring an unnamed brand of beer. I frowned when I only saw two glasses and not three. Alec noticed too.

“You’re not drinking?” he asked when Aldertree handed us our glasses. 

“Nah, my type. I am more of a whine guy.” He said. He looked at us waiting for us to drink. We obliged and I immediately knew it was a bad idea. This tasted like no beer I have had before and trust me I have had my share of beer. I have been around for centuries. I fake a smile that turns into a wince when the baby kicks hard. “Guess beer isn’t your type either” Aldertree jokes. I frown but hid it with a quick smile. “You guys are dismissed.” I nodded as I stood. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist as we exited the office.

“I feel like I am going to throw up” I said and Alec frowned.

“Then let's head to the bathroom.”

“No. That's what he wants. J-just get me to Izzy’s” I stuttered as a cold chill came over me.

 

(At Izzy’s apartment)

 

Alec’s POV

 

When Magnus’s legs gave out I carried him up the stairs to Izzy’s apartment. Cat opened the door and gasped when she saw Magnus.

“What happened?” She asked and I just ignored her heading straight to the bathroom. I kneeled down with him as he started emptying his stomach into the toilet. “Alec what happened?” She demanded.

“I don’t know. Aldertree gave us a drink and then he said he wasn’t feeling well” I said as Magnus wiped his mouth falling back into me. I wrapped my arms around him.

“Poison.” Cat and Magnus said at the same time.

“What? How-wait the drinks” I said realization setting in.

“He put some kind of poison in it” Magnus said weakly curled up in my arms.

“Why isn’t it affecting me?” I asked.

“You’re not pregnant. He probably watched to see if you would go straight for the bathroom to throw it up. You didn’t right?” Cat asked

“Of course not” Magnus replied.

“Good. He could've been watching. If yo.u went straight to the bathroom he would've known."

“Oh my god” A voice said from the doorway and we all turned to see a shocked Lydia. 

“Lydia? Lydia what are you doing here?” I asked but she just continued to stare at Magnus , well more at his bump. Lydia you can’t say anything.” I begged as she backed away from the door and ran out the room. The sickening feeling that filled my stomach was unbearable. She was going to tell Aldertree, who was going to tell the Clave. They were going to take away Magnus and his baby.


	8. Chapter Six: The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a day late. I will not make a habit of it. So sorry.

Isabelle’s POV

 

When Lydia ran out of the bathroom she slammed right into me. I grabbed her by the biceps trying to steady us. 

“Whoa, whats wrong?” I asked

“Did you know?” She asked, “Never mind of course you knew, this is your place” She said pulling away from.

“Lyds, please you can’t tell Aldertree.” I begged taking her hand in mine. She frowned at me.

“Aldertree is only trying to help” She said.

“Thats what he wants you to believe” Alec said coming into the room.

“Aldertree is not Valentine.” Lydia said glaring at the both of us. “He wants what's good for everyone including Downworlders.” She said rushing out the apartment. I looked to Alec.

“I am so sorry, I forgot you guys were here” I said my eyes tearing up. If anything were to happened to Magnus and the baby I would never forgive myself.

“Shhh, it's okay Izzy. I know you didn’t mean any harm.” Alec said pulling me into a hug. “I know you would never mean to put anyone in danger” He said kissing my head. I nodded into his chest. Alec pulled away frowning when we heard a whine come from the bedroom. Cat ran out the room and stopped when she saw us.

“Magnus’s water broke” She said in a panic. Alec pulled away from me rushing towards the bedroom. We rushed into the room to see Magnus lying on his side towards us clutching his pillow tightly.

“A-Alec...please….make it s-” Magnus said his voice shaking but ended with a scream. Alec rushed over to his side taking Magnus’s hands.

“Shh baby its going to be okay” Alec said caressing Magnus’s face. Magnus whimpered clutching his stomach. Cat looked to me.

“I need towels and blankets.. Can you get me those.” She said, her eyes getting this wild look. I nodded and rushed out the room as I heard Magnus whimper. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed some towels. Then sprinted to the hall closet when Magnus let out a heart wrenching scream. I pulled out a blanket and rushed back to the room.

“Thank you” Cat said taking the towels and blankets from me and placing them on the bed. “We need to move him. Have him sitting up, it will be easier to push. “ Cat said and Alec nodded. Magnus had his face buried in the crook of Alec’s neck letting out small whimpers and rubbing his large belly.

“N-no.” Magnus gasped out. “Its...its too early” He said and Alec rubbed his back.

“I know baby but she wants out” He said.

“How do you know the gender?” I asked helping Alec get Magnus situated.

“I don’t know, fatherly instinct” He said with a shaky laugh. Magnus lets out another scream when another contraction hits. He searches for Alec’s hand. When he finds it he squeezes the life out of it. I see Alec’s face scrunch up in pain but doesn’t dare complain. Alec decided to sit behind Magnus. Alec’s back is up against bedpost while Magnus leans into him. Magnus was resting his head on Alec’s shoulder waiting for the next contraction to hit.

“You can push on the next contraction” Cat said as she peeked under the blanket between Magnus’s legs. Magnus nodded weakly.

“I love you Magnus. You can do this” Alec said kissing Magnus’s head. Magnus doesn’t get a chance to say it back when he is hit with another contraction. He gasps out in pain pushing back into Alec.

“You gotta push Magnus” Cat says and I watch as Magnus bears down letting out a wet scream. Magnus relaxes against Alec when the contraction ends. He is pale and shaking.

“Magnus I can numb the pain with the magic.”

“No” He said weakly shaking his head. “I am fine” he said.

“Magnus please…” Alec begged. Magnus shook his head.

“I’m sorry Alec. I can’t. The magic could affect the baby I will not cause any harm to them.” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand. Alec sighed kissing Magnus’s cheek. 

“Okay Magnus I need you to push hard on this next one. It will all be over soon” Cat said and Magnus nodded. I frowned when I heard a noise outside the room. The others were distracted because Magnus’s next contraction hit and it was a strong one. I snuck out the room as Magnus bared down. I walked down the hall towards my living room when i saw the door to my apartment was open. My whip slithered down my wrist as I prepared for a fight. Magnus let out another scream. I looked back down the hall wanting to go back. But then someone tackled me to the ground.

“Now Aldertree” Lydia said as I struggled against her. Aldertree and three other Shadowhunters appeared. Everything froze when a cry from the hall irrupted. A baby’s cry. 

“No!” I yelled as Lydia slammed me back down against the floor as I tried to get up. Aldertree and the others ran past us down the hall. “Ale-” I screamed but blanked when Lydia slammed my head against the ground knocking me out.


	9. Chapter Seven: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. *sobs* But don't worry. Keep your eye out for the sequel. It will be called Luna. Love you guys and thanks for the kudos and comments. I love you all so much.

Magnus’s POV

When I opened my eyes I had to narrow them as I was in a bright room with white walls. Out of habit I moved my hand to my stomach to find it flat. I frowned and then it all came back to me. It all came crashing back. Giving birth, Aldertree, Alec, Luna. Oh Luna, our baby girl. I didn’t even get a chance to hold her. Cat held her in her arms before everything went blank. Aldertree had injected me with something and I don’t remember the rest. I must be in the Institute. 

I sat up in the bed and slipped out. I stumbled and fell to my knees. I tried to summon so magic but only a flicker of blue formed at the fingertips. It must be what Aldertree put in me. Must numb my powers. I stood on weak legs and realized the only thing I was wearing was a white nightgown. I walked over to one the mirrors in the infirmary and made a sound in disgust. Not only did they remove my clothes but my makeup too. My glamor had fallen and I was met with my cat eyes. I immediately closed my eyes. All my cat eyes have ever brought me was pain. 

I opened the when I walked away from the mirror and towards the door. I waited as a Shadowhunter walked by then made my escape. I quickly padded down the hall. I made a left down another hall. The dorm hall where the Shadowhunters slept. I quickly made my way to Alec’s old room hopping he still had some clothing there. Once I reached the room I sighed in relief that it was unlocked and quickly headed in closing the door behind me. I quickly opened his closet and grabbed one of his shirts and jackets. I slipped them on. Yes, they were a little big on me but they would have to do. I grabbed some of his pants and just rolled the cuff up at the ankles.

“Magnus?” I heard a voice ask. I quickly turned ready to fight but only to relax when I saw who it was.

“Oh Biscuit, am I glad to see a familiar face.” I said as Clary threw herself into my arms letting out a sob. 

“You had been out for a week. We didn’t know if you were going to make it.” She said burying her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her back kissing her head.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” I said pulling her back and wiped a couple of her tears.

“Your eyes.” She said in awe and I quickly looked away forgetting that I no longer had the glamor. “No, no, no they’re beautiful” She said trying to look back into my eyes. I met hers and she smiled. I smiled back at her.

“Biscuit? Where is my daughter? Where is Alec? Is Izzy okay? What about Cat?” I asked in a rushed when I all the thoughts came crashing back to me.

“You should sit.” Clary said taking me by the wrist and leading me towards the bed. She sat but I still stood.

“Clary? Tell me whats wrong.” I said making my voice sound stronger then I felt. 

“Alec is at your apartment. He-he needed to be reminded of you without actually seeing you. It was too much for him. After Aldertree….” Clary said but trailed off looking away. I sat down as I felt my legs grow weak.

“Clary?” I asked voice cracking but Clary just shook her head. 

“The last time I saw your daughter, Aldertree was taking her through a portal. When he came back. He said…. He said the demon has been eliminated. She’s gone Magnus” Clary said holding back a sob. I yanked my wrist from hers and stood.

“No, no, no. Do you think this is funny? Is this some kind of joke?” I asked unable to deal with the truth. “My baby…I never got to hold her” I said sinking to my knees as I let the sobs engulf me. Clary got off the bed and knelt beside me wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Together we cried for the loss of an angel. My angel. “W-what about Izzy and Cat?” I asked as between gasps for hair.

“There with Alec at the apartment. Everyone is.” I took wrist as I wiped tears from my eyes.

“Let's go mourn with our family.”

 

 

Jace’s POV

“Oh Alec” I said as I sat on the couch letting him rest his head on my shoulder.  
“Is it bad..” Alec started but then hiccuped from crying so hard. “That a part of me doesn’t want Magnus to wake, so he doesn’t have to go through this pain?” He asked.

“Of course not Alec. I am so sorry” I said holding tighter as he cried some more. I refused to share my suspicions with him. I didn’t want to give him false hope, but a part of me thinks Aldertree didn’t kill Luna. I think he probably gave her to the Silent Brothers to deal with. I hoped I was right. Killing a child was low, even for Aldertree.

“Do you need anything?” Raphael asked me as he handed a beer to Simon. I shook my head. Raphael ducked his head in understanding. He shares my suspicions. We talked right after Aldertree announce the death of Luna. Said it all seemed odd. The door to the apartment opened and I couldn’t help the flutter my heart did when I saw red hair. Clary walked through the door...with Magnus not far behind. Alec’s eyes were already on Magnus. Magnus’s golden eyes met Alec’s Alec stood from the couch and engulfed Magnus in a hug.

“I-I-..” Alec started but Magnus just shushed him.

“We’ll get through this. I promise” Magnus said as he pulled Alec in for a kiss.

 

 

Week Earlier

Aldertree POV

“What's the child's name?” I asked Cat as we walked through the Institute. I carried the demon child in my arms while Raj and Jason fellow Shadowhunters. We walked down to the docks is where I was meeting the person i would give the child to.

“You monster” Cat growled as she struggled against the Shadowhunters. I injected her with a serum that numbs Warlock's powers.

“No, you are the monster. You and the rest of the Downworld” I said as I turned towards her. That's why we need creatures like you on our side. We could overthrow the Clave then Valentine could rule the Shadowhunters. I mean we will get rid of the Downworld after but still”

“We will never help you” Cat said as she glared at me. I shrugged as a portal opened and out walked Valentine with a couple of Circle members.

“Ah the child” Valentine said as he took the baby out of my arms. “Has Magnus’s eyes” He said in disgust. “She will be so powerful. Shadowhunter and a Warlock.” 

“Your welcome” I said and Valentine nodded.

“Thank you Victor. I will remember this for the future.” He said then turned to Cat. 

“She’s yours too.” 

“Will go well with Dot.” Valentine said as his men took Cat.

“You will never get away with this. Magnus and Alec will come looking for their daughter and I” 

“Not if they think you're dead” I said and her face drop as they walked through the portal. 

 

Once back at the Institute, I announce to everyone that “the demon has been eliminated”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. If you did your Kudos are really appreciated. Also, I do read the comments, so feel free to leave one. Ask any questions and I will absolutely answer them. See you next update.


End file.
